Percy and Annabeth's daughter
by Idratherbeinalibrarythanwithu
Summary: Allison never knew her birth parents. What happens when her two friends drag her to a place she's never been? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allison,Allison Mikes.I've never known either of my parents.I know I'm 'parents' think that I don't know about is I've known since I've I was my annoying 'brother' is banging at my door for reasons I don't know."ALLISON OPEN UP!"Jay yells.  
"NEVER!"  
"DONT MAKE ME COME THROUGH THAT WINDOW."  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY."  
With that the banging stops.I lock my window and every window and door in the house.  
The door bell rings.  
"Who is it?"I call.  
"I think you know!"  
"Jay?"  
"No,it's Gage."  
"Ok!"  
I open the door to be tackled in a hug.  
"Whaa?"  
"I've missed you!"A female voice calls.  
"Sky!"  
I hug my best friend's sister.  
She went a away to Greece for some reason she wouldn't tell me.I get up to be tackled Jay.  
"DONT LOCK ME OUT AGAIN!"  
"I'll do it more often.",I mutter.  
Gage makes a barely audible sound,while Sky laughs like a just glares.I run up to my room make my self look presentable,and yell be back soon to my mom.  
"Do you have it?"Gage and Sky say in unison.  
"My dagger or pepper spray?" Gage looks annoyed." First option." I lift my shirt to reveal the weapon.

Gage stares at me."what?"  
"Oh..um..nothing,"Gage says,his face unreadable."what are we exactly doing?"I I had packed a duffle bag full if clothes,food, and other necessities.  
"Surprise."they say.  
"I hate not knowing things!"  
"I'd rather you'd find out when we reach the location."Ok that is pretty weird.I give him puppy dog held my gaze with a look that said 'no'.After about 5 taxi cab rides later,we started to a hill I may and Sky looked terrified.I wonder arrived at a gate like object. Gage and Sky pushed me through,then they stepped both let out a sigh of then, a goat boy walked ...I must be going crazy. The guy is a saytaur(AN I may have spelled wrong.)!Gage started talking to the guy like it was a normal this where they disappear every summer?!Sky shot me a look like 'stay quiet'.We walked to a really huge blue house.  
There was a guy in a wheelchair and a guy in a tiger striped track suit."You,"he points to the goat man,  
"Fetch the girls parents"Parents?What?They knew my parents?!  
"Y-yes Mr.D!"And with that goat man 5 minutes later, a wide-eyed blonde girl with startling grey eyes came towards us with a awe-struck raven colored hair and green eyes.'Mr.D' looked annoyed."Allison Mikes meet Percy and Annabeth Jackson, your parents."My parents?I started to feel and Sky must've noticed because they steadied 'Parents' looked amazed and they'd excepted me to be scratched in some kind of was all much.I did what any sane person would probably do.I ran. I don't know where,but I did end up at Gage walked up to me.  
"Why me?"  
"Don't be down you meet parents."  
"Not the way I imagined"  
"You have to go back there"

"No I want to go back home!Where Jay is and mom and dad are to!"  
"Just do it"  
"Fine"  
We went back to the huge blue house.  
"Allison Mikes , or Allison Jackson should I say?"the wheelchair guy said.  
"First Option"My usual persona gone ,in its place an emotionless blonde looked tense.  
Everyone was silent.I took that as my option to leave.  
"Well nice meeting you all !"I say turning to leave,but instead to be meet with blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shout outs: **_**Kayla Daughter of Thantos ( her stories are awesome) and kaypielarre (thank you for reviewing!)**

I awoke in a bed with blanket on my was by my bedside.I try to sit up,only to be meet with turns to look at looked like he'd been there overnight.  
"Good your up"  
"Where am I?"  
"The infirmary."  
"Oh"  
I tried to get lost in thought. Apparently, it is just not my day.I was suddenly in a hug.  
"I thought you we going to stay asleep forever!"a voice I recognize as Sky.  
"Well I had to wake up before I miss my 18th birthday"  
At this moment she released me as if she just remembered to tell me shot a glance at Gage. Who shrugged in if she yelled for a man to come in,the black haired man called 'Percy' came in.I stiffened. Gage must've noticed because he gave me a reassuring Percy looked flat out came over to , 'Annabeth' came of looking confused,she ran over and hugged me.I stiffened probably noticed because she let looked sad to say the tried to speak,but a man who said is name is Chiron who I guess,trotted, in. Annabeth and Chiron seemed to be having a silent looked like Annabeth lost the debate."Ah, Allison,"  
"Sir?"  
"I have to inform you that you might have to stay here for a while."  
I felt myself go here?!I don't even know where I'm at!  
"No need to scared or _angry"_  
_"Why_ shouldn't I be?!"  
"Because, Your mom and  
dad will be guiding you through the time your here."  
Percy and Annabeth looked overjoyed,while I felt angry,shocked, and looked looked horrified but did she trust these people?I guess I would find out later.  
*******Time Skip 2 hrs. later***********  
Once I was out of the infirmary,I made a break for it. I ran and I finally stopped,I came face to face with a bull started to charge.I jumped out of the way and on to his horn was , I have no weapon.  
Then I remembered my dagger.I quickly stabbed the thing and it's horn fell just fell , it was a pile of dust in front of me.I looked blood was on my GreenDay faded jeans my blue converse untouched.I heard I twig snap.I turned around to see emotionless mask to it place on my looked stunned to say later Gage appeared beside for like,the millionth time this week,I was engulfed in a this time Gage was hugging me.I tensed then I 's gray-gold-blue eyes looked stunned,happy,and must get dumbfounded a he looked stunned.  
"Y-you killed the Minotaur!"Percy stuttered he ran ,he returned with a horn."That's where the other one went."I laughs.  
"We I think you, Allison are back to normal."  
"What makes you say that?"It was Percy who had finally spoken up.I glare at him.I run toward the smell of the must've smelled it because he ran in the direction I followed in we get to the beach,there is man in a Hawaiian shirt standing at the edge if the broke out in a grin.  
"Father!"Percy said sounding like a little man turned.  
"Allison,Percy"  
"Hm?"was my man laughed.I just stood unsure of what to man told things to the man next thing I know is that I'm being dragged back to that big and Percy start having a conversation.I look at Gage and his face says 'follow me'.We start to walk away,and to my surprise no one tried to stop ,we were half to the beach.

_**Author's Note:I plan on doing alot of chapters,so some may be short.I write on my Iphone so,it doesn't tell me how many words it is.I apologize for short chapters.I will try to update as often as I**_** _can._**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_**I'm not going to tell whey they were at the beach, it ties into what happens later in the story.**

When we returned to the Big House,Percy and Chiron were _still_ _talking_ and we had been gone about _30 minutes. _Niether of them had noticed us until Annabeth walked over and joined the conversation .Chiron told Gage to go to his cabin,and then turned to me."It has been decided."

"_What_ has been decided?"

"Percy and Annabeth will legally claim you as their daughter and you will live here."I went pale._Here?I don't even know what this place is alone know anyone besides Gage and Sky._Instead of being calm about it, I may have lost my temper.

"_Stay here?!_I hardly know anyone!"He gave me a stern look and me,being the person I am,walked off without saying a word.I heard them say words like 'definitely','child','Percy','Annabeth',and 'temper'.I didn't hear any words after that. Then, a random person decided to randomly punch me in the arm. Let's just say in two seconds flat the guy was on the ground and he was moaning in pain.I was still walking,when I heard footsteps behind me. '_Geez_,_why_ _do so many so many people want to follow me?'_,I thought.I stopped and turned time the guy I knocked was on the ground was following me

**_(A/N:I'm going to switch to no one's pov in this part.)_**

As Allison turned around,the guy that had been following her,finally got to see what she looked like. When she had knocked him down,all he saw was a flash of blonde and blue. The guy walked up to her, and backed away as her greenish gray eyes looked over him,like she was looking for a way to knock him out. Instead of attacking him she laughed and said,"You looked so scared!".The guy didn't respond, he just stood there,unsure of what to do,then the girl started walking away. He didn't get her name,so naturally,he called after didn't seem she to hear him calling her. He called even louder and started running towards her. When caught up to her, he asked her name and she told him,"Allison.",and ran off.

(**Back to Allison's pov!**)

I'll admit, when the guy kept calling after me,I got pretty annoyed, then he caught up to me and asked my name.I told him my first name,not my last name. I picked up my walking pace to get away from him.I caught a glance at him. He looked like was in deep thought. When I reached the beach,which I had been going to alot lately,I sat down on a rock. I know it's pretty cheesy to say that I just sat there in thought,but it's what I did. I don't know how long I sat there. An hour, maybe?When I went back to the Big House , some people looked relieved. I went to where they had put my things. I packed my things into my bag,picked up my bag, and left. I walked toward the gate,in which, I had entered. When I stepped through the gate, I walked toward the the road, when I reached it,I broke into a run. Being from a rough part of New York,I can run pretty fast, and for a long time. It was about sunset when I reached the bridge that lead into the city.I sat down and caught my breathe.I noticed that I was soaked. It had rained.I didn't notice. When your angry or upset, you tend not notice things. I stood up and started toward the bridge. Then , I heard someone calling my name. I started running across the bridge until I reached the other side. Then I noticed that no one was calling my name any more.I started running again ,then I noticed that my house was about 2 miles from where I was. I ran until I reached my house.I ran up the driveway and to the door.I knocked on the door. Jay opened it."Welcome back, loser.".I probably scared the crap out of him,because I did the thing he probably least expected,I hugged him. I pulled away from him and ran to my room. I opened the door and walked in. Everything was the way it was when I left. I shut my bedroom door and locked it. I unpacked my things and changed into dry clothes. I laid down on my bed. I took about a twenty minute nap. I heard the doorbell ring. Then, I immediately went to my window,opened it, and climbed into the tree that was by my window. Once I was in the tree,I shut and locked my window. I climbed higher into the tree. Once I was at the top of the tree,I heard a knock at my door. Then, I climbed onto the roof. I walked toward the driveway. When I was near enough, I laid down on my stomach and peered over the edge of the roof. Sure enough there was a van in the driveway that said,_Delphi Strawberries,_on the side. I heard the leaves on the tree shake. My mind went into overdrive. Below me was Jay's bedroom window ledge.I jumped down onto it.I opened Jay's window and climbed inside. The first thing I noticed was that his room was a mess. I quickly hide in his bathroom. Once again,I climbed out of a window. This time,I jumped to the ground. Surprisingly , I didn't get hurt. I ran down the street to my friend's house. Not Gage and Sky's house. Max's house. When I reached his house, he looked surprised. When he let me in, he asked me why I was here.

"People that I don't know are looking for me."I stated simply.I looked out the window,which had a view of my house's driveway.

"What did you do?"Max asked curiously.

"I didn't do anything."I looked back out the window and saw that the people were loading into the van. My eyes widened with fear.

"I have to go. Like now.", I told Max. I ran out his backdoor, jumped over the fence, and ran.

**_A/N_ I**** decided to make longer is Monday which means school,I've never written in a school week before,so I will try to update some this week.**

** R&R**

**[Disclaimer]I do not own PJAO. Uncle Rick owns PJAO, sadly.**


	4. Chapter 4

_No one's pov_

As Allison ran into the woods behind Max's house,she realized two things. 1)She felt like she did when she was five 2) she had nothing besides the clothes on her body. When Percy and Annabeth climbed into the van, the realized that it's going to be hard for Allison to accept them. It hit Mrs. Mikes like a ton of bricks, _these random people who claimed to be Allison's real parents wanted to take Allison away from her. _Jay had felt the same as his mom did,even if Allison wasn't his real sister,he loved her. As their walls came crashing down, the Mikes,Percy, Annabeth, and Allison, all realized these things.

_Allison's pov_

I kept running through the woods until something knocked me down. A voice said, "Watch where your going!".

"It's not fault you stood there!", I yelled at the voice. I got up to be with electric blue eyes. The girl looked at me as if she'd realized something.

"Your Percy and Annabeth's daughter!", she exclaimed.I glared at her. She shrunk back a little.

"Those people _are_ _not _my parents."I stated. She'd look like she'd been shot. I maybe said it in harsh tone. While she stood there. I took it as a opportunity to run. She must've just figured out I was running, because I heard footsteps behind me. I saw a low hanging not to far away. Hm... I grabbed the low hanging branch and I swung myself up. The girl was still running forward, then stopped. I swung myself onto a higher branch. Then the girl noticed the low hanging branch. It was pretty much I swing myself higher into the tree and she follows the example. Then that game ended when I jumped out of the tree and ran. She followed me. Finally, after about five minutes of her chasing me, she caught up to me and brought me back to a twelve year old.

"Lady Artemis", the girl said while bowing. I bowed.

"Lieutenant Thaila," said the twelve year old named Artemis.

"I have found my niece," said the girl named Thaila. I paled again for like the millionth time this week.

"All I ask is we take her to camp.", Thaila said to Artemis. Artemis nodded. In five seconds, we weren't in the woods anymore. We were at the place I had ran away from. Artemis said something to Chiron. Then Chiron came over. "Allison I see you decided to return."

"Not by choice."I muttered. Thaila glared at me. I just glared back.

"Allison we are going back to your house," I immediately brightened.

"On the condition that you pack your things for the summer."

"The summer?"

"Be glad you get to stay at your house for the rest of the year." I nodded. But _still. _I don't know where I am. They said it was for _special _ people. They didn't say what special meant. I had figured it meant ADHD, ADD, or dyslexic. But they never exactly told me.

-5 minutes later-

I was squished in the back of a van. I had been for about five minutes. My house was about thirty minutes away. I had twenty-five minutes to go. I tried to read which resulted in my book getting covered in water. I tried to play on my phone, which died after about two minutes. I tried tapping my foot, in which, a girl I didn't know, stomped on it to get me to stop tapping. I eventually gave up and wondered into deep thought. Then, the van stopped. I noticed that we were in my driveway. I was the first one out of the van. I ran into the house and to my mom. I tackled her in a hug. Then I went to my room. I packed everything I would need for a whole summer. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I heard something hit my window. I went to my window and opened it. The person throwing things at my window was Gage."What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He shrugged. I climbed down the tree. When I finally set foot on the ground, I was on the ground in a hug. "Why are you hugging me?" I ask "It felt necessary."I looked at him. I could've swore I saw him blush. I wonder why. Maybe I would find out later. "You know I'll probably see you at that place again."I said.

"It's called Camp Halfblood."

"That's what it's called." I say in realization.

"Yea, didn't someone tell you?"

"Nope. And half what?"

"God. But in your case both your parents are halfbloods."

"Oh.", I sorta felt stupid. But, hey no one told me!

"Well I kinda have to climb up a tree a get my bags so, see you later." I said, giving him a two finger salute. I climbed up the tree and into room. Opened my bedroom door and walked down stairs. My mom stopped me as I was about to open the door. She put a dog tag around my neck and whispered 'I love you' in my ear. I gave her a hug and left. When I climbed into the van, the girl that stomped on my foot scowled at me. I smiled. They say kill with kindness. The a guy with a upturned nose almost poured water on me. When I say almost, I mean I said 'NO' in my head and the water went back in the bottle. Everyone immediately everyone looked toward Percy. Then back at me. They looked the expected Percy to do it, not me. I looked out the window. Percy was talking to Chiron, not even paying attention to the van. I looked at the upturned nose guy.

"Hey can I see that water bottle? I have an idea." The guy grinned. Everyone groaned. I think the guy figured out that I had a prank in mind. The guy and I hopped out of the van. I told him my plan. He started grinning like a madman. As I climbed up the tree, I went over the plan in my mind.

Step 1. Get a good position in a tree.

Step 2. Get out water bottle.

Step 3. Chuck the water out in the air.

Step 4. Freeze water.

Step 5. Move water over Percy.

Step 6. Let the water soak Percy.

Step 7. Run.

I was at step 6 when I had to start running earlier. The guy and I had to run from Percy. I'll admit Percy runs really fast. But not fast enough. He caught the other guy pretty quickly. He had to chase me five times around the street. When he finally caught me, he was out of breathe and I was breathing normally. I laughed. It was a pretty funny site. Annabeth looked amused, the small group was laughing, and Percy was on the ground trying to catch his breathe. Once everyone was in the van, we left for Camp Halfblood.


	5. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter but please read.**

** I will ****_not_**** update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The reason behind that is I have after school activities that last til 8 pm. I am really happy for all the support I get on this story. I will update tomorrow. I will not do author's notes often. Unless something happens and I can't update.**


	6. Chapter 5

On the way to Camp Halfblood , many jokes were told, as were many stories, names exchanged, and new friends made. We were all in mid-laugh when the van came to a screeching halt. I'd thought we'd hit something. Nope. The van just had bad brakes. Once we were all out of the van, we all ran up the hill. A girl came running past us and said something to Chiron, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to what looked like a cabin. "This where you'll stay all summer."She said. As soon as I stepped in side the cabin, I was hit with the smell of old leather books and the ocean. The girl stepped out of the cabin that did not look like a cabin on the inside. When I finally looked away from the door, I noticed everything else in the room. There were blueish grey walls, wooden floors, a living room, and couple of doors leading to the other rooms. The first door I opened lead into a _huge_ library. In the library, there was an assortment of books. I recognized Manga, Information, Fiction, Historical Fiction, and some other genes of books. As I explored the library ,I found architecture books. I picked up one of the books._ Classic Greek and Roman Architecture. _It was a book a have read about a billion times. As I flipped through the pages, I found it easy to read. The other times, I'd have to reread a page about 6 times to understand what was written. Then, I realized the book was in Greek. I remembered all those times where people would stare at Gage and I when he was reading and I was talking to him. I could always read the book he had easily. Those must have been in Greek. I heard a door open. I put the book back on the shelf. Standing in the doorway was Gage and Sky. They were both wearing orange t-shirts. I must have made a face, because they both laughed. I glared at them, but they didn't stop laughing. When they finally stopped laughing, Sky threw a orange t-shirt, like hers, at me. "Change in to it, you'll fit better than you are now." Count on Sky to say something like that. I shot a quizzical look at her. Judging by the look she gave me she would tell me later. Gage walked over to the shelf and took the book I had just put back. He turned the book over the in his hands, then put it back on the shelf. After we talked a bit ,they left. I decided to explore the place. One door led to a big kitchen, which lead into a dining room. Under the stairs was a closet. Upstairs were bedrooms, studies, and two bathrooms. In the basement was a game room, a bedroom, and a door. I decided not to open the door. Then I went back upstairs and to the bathroom to change. When I walked into the living room, there was a guy standing there. The guy was extremely pale, wearing black jeans, an aviator's jacket, and a skull ring. The guy had a cold presence around him, like death followed him every where. Just as he was about say something the door opened. Percy and Annabeth walked in. Percy started talking to the guy, I stared at them puzzled. Annabeth came over to me. "That's Nico. He is a son of Hades. Percy and him are like brothers. The girl, Thaila, that brought you here is like Percy and Nico's sister." She explained to me. I nodded. That explained why Nico had a cold presence around him. As the guys kept talking, Annabeth told me I could pick any room to stay in. I decided to take the room in the basement. When I was done unpacking, I decided to explore Camp-Halfblood. When I walked out the door, I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was in some sort of palace looking place. There were 12 thrones in the room. And there were exactly 12 people sitting on those thrones. I figured these were the Olympians. There were two gods staring intently at each other. I thought they maybe having one of those 'silent conversations'. Finally one of the gods spoke up, and the meeting started. I don't wanna bore you with the details, so I'm going to give you the short version. They told me Athena and Poseidon were my grandparents and also told me about being a halfblood. Then when they were done talking to me, I was back at camp. Anyways, I wanted to go exploring, before I got transported to Olympus. I started walking around camp. I noticed they had and arena, a lava wall, a dining pavillion (don't judge, they always made me eat in the big house!), a creek, a forge, and some other things. I decided to start exploring the beach. If I'm going to be coming here alot, I should at least know the place. The beach was a long one. I found some rocks in the shade,_ a good place to read, _I thought. I kept wandering down the beach and found a cabin. I knew I wasn't in camp anymore. I opened the cabin door. The place had a fine layer of dust over everything. Then I saw pictures. I wiped off one of the pictures. It was a boy and an older lady, I'm guessing his mother. The boy had sea green eyes and black or raven hair. I noticed the boy looked like Percy. It _was_ Percy. There was a note behind the photo. It said, '_First trip to Montauk with Percy.'_ . I set the photo down and explored the little cabin. When I was done, I left. I needed to head back so no one would send someone out to look for me. When I finally reached camp, nothing eventful had happened. Chiron told me I would start training tomorrow. I still had to pick a weapon to train with. I figured I would consider my options later. The day ended like any other, well except we went to a campfire. When I went to my room at the house, I didn't look at the room that much. I ran in the room and to the bathroom for a shower. I heard a chuckle come from my room. I quickly put on my clothes and opened the door. I jumped. Sky was standing there. She looked at me.

"Explain where you were today. Then I'll explain what I said in the library." She said.

"I was exploring the beach."

"Were you with anyone?"

"Nope, know spill what you said."

"Ok, everyone things your a bit odd because you have demigod parents."

"I'm not odd I'm fabulous."

She laughed. "Only you would say something like that,"

"And you need to know something Allison."

"What?"

"Gage likes you."

"Well I know that!"

"No. He has a crush on you."

"I know that!"

"You do?!"

"He told me at the beach."

"That's why everything has been awkward between you two!" I simply nodded. I had been thinking about the time when he told me at the beach alot lately. After he told me, he simply walked off. Not giving me a chance tell him my feelings. He'd avoided me the best he could the last few days. Once Sky had left, I flopped on to my bed. I decided it's not good to think on little sleep.

I awoke to the sound of birds singing. Not. I actually awoke to the sound of something falling and a yell. I trudged up stairs to find a latino with elf ears. He looked like Santa's Latino Elf. "Leo!" Percy said. It turns out Leo had knocked over something. I flopped onto the couch. I almost feel asleep, but a horn blew. I went back to my room showered and changed. I thought we could've at least ate some breakfast, but apparently, no one bothered to wake me up. I tried to walk out the door, but someone knocked me over. "I swear this door is cursed! Every time I try to walk out the door something happens!" I said to no one in particular. I got up not bothering to look who had knocked me down. I walked out the door, not wanting to be late for training. I had picked a dagger to train with. They didn't tell me who would be training me. I saw a familiar face in the arena. "Gage?

"Allison?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be training a person with dagger,"

"why are you here, Allison?"

"Dagger training." I stated simply.

"ok."

"I'm guessing that you're supposed to be training me." I said. He nodded. After we were done training, I walked up to him. I whispered into his ear, "I accept you offer." And I walked away.

**Author's Note: I am really sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I tried but I didn't have time. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_When Gage and I had reached the beach, we sat down in the sand looking at each other. "Allison can I ask you something?"_

_"Yea"_

_"Will you go out on date with me?" I sat there for a moment and thought about it. When I was about to give my answer, I noticed he had left. I sat there for a moment thinking about what to do. I got up and followed in pursuit. I was going to tell him when I reached him, but he was back with everyone._

_Flashback End_

I was getting ready with Annabeth hounding me like a lost puppy. She _still_ couldn't trust Gage. She had meet him tons of times. I ignored the fact that she suddenly cared about me. I mean _she sent me away like she didn't want me! _I finally looked on the mirror. I have to admit I look pretty good, yet I wasn't wearing anything fancy. I was wearing a sweater, jean high waist shorts, and boots. I had my hair down in all it's slightly curly hair glory. I had no make-up on. I noticed that my hair was slightly black underneath all the blonde. I grabbed my dagger and strapped it to my leg. It was concealed but not to high up. I hugged Annabeth and told her goodbye. When I was about to step out the door, Percy stopped me. He seemed hesitant to let me go. We had a silent conversation for a minute or two. It went something like,

_Can I please go now?_

_No_

_Why?_

_I don't want to let you._

_Aw is the big bad Percy gonna miss me?_

_Yes_

_I'm only gonna be gone for a few hours_

_Ok, go ahead._

Then I left. I walked to beach feeling someone staring at me. I almost reached for my dagger. My instincts told me ,_no don't surprise is always the best. _I ran down the beach to my spot. It was a rock with a good view of the lake, but also perfectly in the shade. I sat down and pulled out a book. I had a stash near the rock. I don't know how long I was reading. It felt like a couple seconds. I almost jumped in alarm when I felt someone slip their hand into mine. I relaxed when I noticed it was Gage. That's how our date started. During our date, we went on a picnic. Then it was time for the date to end. Gage handed me a package. I opened it. _The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. _My eyes widened. I hugged Gage. Gage had started to walk off when I called after him. He turned around. I ran to him. I leaned up, kissed him, and ran off. I opened the door to the house and walked in. Percy and Annabeth were standing there. They were looking at me like the wanted details. I ignored them and went to my room. I was walking down the stairs when the door opened. The door I never touched. Two people came out the door. I called to Percy and Annabeth. I looked at the two people. A man and a woman. The man was carrying a trident, the woman on the other hand, was carrying some scrolls and arguing with the man. When Percy and Annabeth came in, they looked surprised. "Mom?" "Dad?" Percy and Annabeth said unison. I walked into my room without acknowledging the two people standing there. I shut the door behind me not wanting to hear the argument that was now taking place. I changed out of my sweater and shorts into a t-shirt and sweats. I had grabbed a book and slipping out of the small window I had in my room. Once I was standing up and off the ground, I ran to my spot at the beach. As soon as I sat down, the was a sound of sand being kicked. I got up and walked toward the sound. "I thought I'd find you here." A voice says. "Gage? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us." At this I blushed.

"I wanted to know where the date left us." I say.

"I also wanted to know that." He said. I ran to him and kissed him. After a second or so of shock, He kissed me back. The kiss sent an electrical feel through my body. I pulled away from him. He looked at me with sort of a hopeful expression. "Will be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded. Then, he pulled me into a kiss. I mean, it kinda seemed like a picture perfect moment. A moonlit kiss on the beach and your best friend confessing his love for you. Then I realized the time. I had to pull away from him. "Its late I should get back. Before Percy sends a search party out." I say. I kiss him goodbye and leave. I ran back to the house and slipped in my bedroom window. I changed my shirt which had stains on it. I opened my bedroom door to find the two people gone. I walked upstairs to find Percy and Annabeth talking to the people. I ignore them and walk into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle. I started open it when all the water floated out of the bottle. To stop it from moving I held out my hand in a 'stop' gesture. The surprising thing was, it froze like ice. The man with trident sighed. He muttered something to Percy about me being born in December. Then, the water unfroze and floated back into bottle. I took a sip. It was freezing, but I didn't mind. Since it was about midnight, I said goodnight and went down stairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. My dreams were filled with the face of my new boyfriend.

_**Author's Note: I am not very happy with this story. This is the end of this story. I will make a second story with these characters just in mortal form. They will be older. Look out for that story!**_


End file.
